The present invention relates to a mounting system suitable for an electronic device such as a computer capable of mounting a plurality of card-shaped memory modules.
Conventionally, a so-called a pocket computer designed for program computation uses card-shaped memory modules called memory cards for storing necessary programs and data. The conventional pocket computer requires only one mounting system if it accommodates only one memory module. When it is designed for accommodating a plurality of memory modules, however, it requires mounting systems in the same quantity as the modules to be mounted.
FIG. 14 is a rear view of the conventional computer that can mount two memory modules 2 and 3. On a bottom plate 4 of the computer 1 are mounted lids 5 and 6 for mounting the memory modules 2 and 3, respectively. Slide switches 7 and 8 are provided on the right of the lids 5 and 6, respectively, to lock the same. The slide switches 7 and 8 also sevve as power switches. When the slide switch 7 is moved to the upper position, for example, the end of the lid 5 to the side of the slide switch 7 is lifted so that the lid 5 can be removed. With this state, if the slide switch 8 is moved to the upper position, the lid 6 is lifted, and power supply is simultaneously interrupted.
According to the above prior art, it is necessary to furnish the computer with the module mounting systems including the slide switches in the same quantity as the memory modules to be mounted on the computer. As a result, the module mounting systems take a considerably large space in the computer main body. Considering this, the conventional module mounting system is not suitable for use with a compact computer. For protecting data in the memory module electrically, it is preferable that the computer power is turned off when the memory module is mounted on or removed from the computer main body. With the mounting system of the prior art, it is necessary to turn off not only the power switch (slide switch) for a module to be mounted or removed but also the power switch (slide switch) for the other module which is not to be mounted or removed. Thus, according to the prior art, operation of mounting or removing memory modules is very troublesome.